


The Weekly Mail Run

by squidgie



Series: Life in the Bush [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post CotW, Benton takes the dogs out to get the mail from town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weekly Mail Run

**Author's Note:**

> Filled my own prompt in comment_fic: due South, Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski, Post CotW, Ray and Fraser are living in Canada, and it's a chore to have to go get the mail.

Benton calls out, "Yahh!" as he gently steers the team of huskies over the crest of the hill, and then towards the cabin glowing like a beacon in the distance. Knowing that home is in sight, he can feel the dogs pulling ever so much faster, and reaches up to push away the fresh snow that is accumulating on his goggles. It's just another ten minutes to the cabin, though when he finally pulls the sled up to the barn, he knows that he's got a few more minutes worth of work to do before he can get inside and enjoy the warmth.

With most of the dogs settled into their kennels, watered, and fed, Benton returns to his sleigh where he grabs the bundle of mail. He puts it under one arm and then heads towards the cabin, calling, "Pearson. Come!" a young, strong pup that looks strikingly like his father coming to his side. "Good boy," he says, reaching down and scratching at Pearson's muzzle, getting a happy whuffle in response.

"I know. It _was_ a good run this morning," he says, and then walks out into the snow, Pearson darting through the door as he closes it. Glancing up at the sky, Benton notes another winter storm further off in the distance, much stronger than the one currently supplying them with light flurries. The cloud color and the feel of humidity in the air tells him that they were in for at least ten inches of new snow overnight, possibly up to twelve, giving him all the more reason to hunker down for a few days.

Benton grabs the cabin's doorhandle and opens it, Pearson skittering between his legs to get into the warmth of the cabin and almost sending him teetering into the snow. Reclaiming his balance, he walks in just in time to hear, "Oh my god, you mangy mutt! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Now, now, Ray," Benton says as he tosses his gloves to the side. He removes his balaclava, then jacket and hangs them up to dry on a hook by the door, then leans his head into the room. "I think Diefenbaker would have words with you if you did _anything_ to his offspring."

"Dief?" Ray says. "Please... I can buy him off with a donut," he adds, though Diefenbaker responds with a nonchalant yawn of his own before nudging Ray's hand. "Yeah, whatever old man," Ray says as he goes back to scratching at Dief's thick fur. 

Stomping his boots, Benton removes them and then finally leaves the safety of the mudroom to enter the main room of the cabin. "Would you like a towel, Ray?" he asks.

"Naah... He didn't get me _that_ much." Ray looks up from the book he's reading, seeing the package of parcels that Benton is carrying. "Anything good?"

Benton goes through the mail, separating the letters from the junk mail, and finally holds up a small box. "There's something here from your mother," he says.

Before Ray can even respond, Diefenbaker is sitting up at attention. "Oh god," Ray says. "I bet she sent cookies again."

Sniffing the box, then darting his tongue out to taste a discolored bit of cardboard, Benton says, "Peanut butter this time, if I'm not mistaken," and then hands the package over.

"Oh this is great... Greatness!" Ray says, practically dancing with the box. He works on the tape, Benton smiling down at the two half-wolves sitting expectantly at his feet. "Uh uh, boys," he says, automatically lifting the package. "This is mine. And maybe Fraser's - _if_ he's a good boy."

"I'm _always_ a good boy, Ray," Benton jokes back. "Why last night, I even-"

"Hut ut ut!" Ray cuts him off, then nods to the canines at his side. "Not in front of the kids."

Benton smiles, then says, "Yes, dear," as he leans over and kisses Ray on the cheek.


End file.
